Hate Me Not, Forget Me Not
by RA De Regis Filia
Summary: Benci aku, Jangan.. Lupakan aku, Jangan.. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta? Ataukah hanya sebuah hasrat semata? Kakaknya yang menurutnya selama ini begitu membencinya tiba-tiba datang menjemputnya untuk membicarakan mengenai suatu hal. Apakah suatu hal itu? Apakah itu penting? Setelah mengetahui kebenarannya, dapatkah cinta mereka bersemi? Let's check to find out!
1. Prolog

**Semua karakter di Inuyasha bukan milik saya, hanya alur/plot ceritanya saja.**

 **Warning: Yaoi, Sesshoinu, Inucest, M-Preg, Alpha-Beta-Omega Verse.**

 **Yang Homophobia diharapkan untuk menyingkir, saya gak mau anda terkena tekanan darah tinggi, serangan jantung, asma, epilepsi dkk. Resiko ditanggung sendiri.**

xXx

 _Sejak dulu aku tak mengerti.._

 _Apa yang salah mengenai diriku.._

 _Mengapa kakakku tak menyukaiku.._

 _Mengapa kakakku sekarang membenciku.._

 _Ia tak lagi menyayangiku.._

 _Tak lagi.._

 _x_

 _Padahal dulu ketika aku masih sangat kecil, sikap kakak sungguh sangat berbeda.._

 _Dia menyayangiku.._

 _Dia memelukku dan mencium keningku.._

 _Selalu mengajakku bermain dan membawaku kemana pun ia pergi.._

 _Dimana ada kakak selalu ada aku.._

 _Dimana ada aku pasti di situ juga ada kakak.._

 _Selalu ada untuk satu sama lain dan tak pernah terpisahkan.._

 _Tak ada yang pernah bisa memisahkan kita.._

 _x_

 _Aku bahagia.._

 _Walau tak lagi aku mempunyai ayah dan ibu.._

 _Walau mereka telah tiada.._

 _Setidaknya, masih ada kakakku yang menyayangiku.._

 _xXx_

 _Tapi hal itu kemudian berubah.._

 _Ketika aku beranjak dewasa.._

 _Ketika aku bukanlah lagi seorang anak-anak tapi telah menginjak usia remaja.._

 _tak tahu kapan pastinya.._

 _Secara dikit demi sedikit, pelan tapi pasti.._

 _Kakak mulai menjauhiku.._

 _Ia tak lagi mendekatiku.._

 _Tak lagi makan bersama, tak lagi pula bercengkrama bersama.._

 _Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang tak aku ketahui??_

 _x_

 _Aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya kepadanya.._

 _Dan kemudian dia mengantarku keluar dari istananya.. Dan menaruhku pada rumah mendiang ibuku.. Sendirian hanya dengan seorang pelayan.._

 _Aku melihatnya yang kemudian berjalan pergi.._

 _Aku berlari mengejarnya.._

 _Aku berteriak kepadanya untuk jangan mengusir ku.._

 _Aku berteriak kepadanya untuk jangan membuang ku.._

 _Aku berteriak kepadanya untuk jangan meninggalkan ku.._

 _Jika aku salah.. Maafkan aku.. Aku akan jadi anak yang lebih baik.. Aku akan jadi anak yang patuh dan penurut._.

 _Tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.._

 _x_

 _Aku pun mencoba meraih tangannya, tapi sebelum aku bisa memegangnya, ia menepisnya.._

 ** _Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku filthy half breed!!!_**

 _Itu kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya.._

 _Aku kaget mendengarnya.._

 _Mataku berlinang air mata.._

 _Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk.._

 _Ya ini mimpi buruk.._

 ** _Kakak..!!_**

 _Rengekku tak mempercayai ucapannya.._

 ** _Jangan sebut aku Kakakmu, aku tak punya adik yang lemah dan berdarah kotor sepertimu.._**

 _Dan setelah ia mengatakannya, sosoknya pergi secepat angin meninggalkan aku sendirian.._

 _Dapat dirasakan hembusan anginnya menghempaskan rasa berharapku.._

 _Dan menyadarkanku.._

 _Bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk.._

 _Bahwa ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.._

 _Kenyataan yang pahit dan getir.._

 _xXx_

 _Waktu pun terus berjalan, dan aku semakin beranjak dewasa.._

 _Pernah suatu ketika diriku secara tak sengaja melihat kakakku.._

 _Dan ia tidak sendiri.._

 _Bertiga, satu adalah pelayannya dan satu adalah seorang gadis kecil.._

 _Aku tak tahu siapa gadis kecil itu, tapi yang aku tahu dia adalah seorang gadis kecil dan seorang manusia biasa.._

 _Tak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku.._

 _Melihatnya dengan seorang gadis kecil.._

 _Membuat dadaku merasakan panas.._

 _Membuat hatiku merasakan sakit.._

 _Jadi dia meninggalkanku.._

 _Dan kemudian menggantikanku dengan seorang gadis kecil mungil itu??_

 _Sungguh berani-beraninya ia!??_

 _x_

 _Anak manusia yang bahkan lebih lemah dariku.._

 _Bukankah kakak membenci manusia??_

 _Bukankah kakak memandang rendah pada manusia??_

 _Tapi mengapa dia membawanya??_

 _Apa yang berubah??_

 _Apa!!_

 _Mengapa!??_

 _Bukankah half breed seperti dirinya masih lebih baik dari pada manusia biasa itu, iya kan??_

 _Tapi mengapa?? Apa yang salah dari diriku!_??

 _Melihatnya memberikan senyum tipisnya kepada anak gadis kecil itu.._ _Yang dulunya senyumannya itu selalu ditujukan kepadaku.._

 _Apakah aku telah tergantikan.. Apa kah keberadaanku di hatinya telah tergantikan oleh manusia itu??_

 _Aku pun pergi menjauh.._

 _Tak ingin melihat lebih.._

 _Menahan air mata yang mau mengalir keluar membasahi pipiku.._

 _Aku tak akan menangis lagi.._

 _Tak akan.._

 _Aku akan kuat.._

 _x_

 _Kakak.._

 _Bukan.. Bukan kakak.._

 _Sesshomaru.. Ya Sesshomaru.._

 _Mulai sekarang aku tak akan lagi menyebutmu sebagai kakakku.._

 _Kau bukanlah kakakku lagi.._

 _Aku akan kuat dan aku tak akan menangis lagi.._

 _Apa lagi hanya untuk seseorang seperti dirimu.._

 _xXx_

 _Ketika dia mencoba mengambil tessaiga dariku.._

 _Ketika aku secara sengaja memotong tangannya.._

 _Aku merasakan kesenangan.._

 _Melihatnya merasakan kesakitan.._

 _Setidaknya merasakan sedikit rasa sakit yang bahkan tak seberapa daripada ratusan tahun aku merasakan sakit karenanya.._

 ** _Tak perlu kau khawatir, Sesshomaru.._ _Itu akan tumbuh lagi.._**

 _Kataku mengeluarkan seringai, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.._

 _xXx_

 _Ketika aku mendengar kabar mengenai gadis kecil itu.._

 _Rin kah namanya?? Mati karena ulah dari serangan siluman serigala.._

 _Ada rasa senang di hatiku.._

 _Haha.._

 _Tak perlu aku melakukan_ _sesuatu_ , _tak perlu diriku menggerakkan tanganku.._

 _Kau ternyata mati sendiri huh gadis perebut saudara orang.._

 _Dasar manusia kecil yang lemah.._

 _Memang tak pantas kau bersama dengannya.._

 _xXx_

 **PS: Jadi gk bakalan ada org ke 3.. Lol.. Sudah dimusnahkan duluan di prolog.. Kejam bgt ya saya.. Itu request dari Inuyasha nya.. Kalau gk gitu dia gk bakalan mau jadi pemeran di cerita ku ini..**

 **Tapi masih ada satu orang ya kayaknya??** **Atau lebih??** **Siapakah itu?? Hehe.. Coba aja tebak..** **Mau aku singkirin tapi Inuyasha nolak..**


	2. 1 This Sesshomaru Answer Your Suffering

_Sejak dulu aku tak mengerti.._

 _Apa yang salah mengenai diriku.._

x

Maafkan Kakakmu ini adikku,

Bukannya Sesshomaru ini tak mau memberi-tahukanmu..

Tapi akan jauh lebih baik jika kau adikku..

tidak mengetahuinya..

Setidaknya untuk sekarang..

Kakakmu tahu kalau keegoisanku ini hanyalah akan menyakitimu..

Tapi adikku yang manis ini demi kebaikan mu..

x

 _Mengapa kakakku tak menyukaiku.._

 _Mengapa kakakku sekarang membenciku.._

 _Ia tak lagi menyayangiku.._

 _Tak lagi.._

x

Silly little brother, tentu saja kakakmu ini masih menyukaimu..

Tentu saja kakakmu ini tidak membecimu..

Sesshomaru ini masih sangat menyayangimu..

Dan masih akan selalu menyayangimu..

Tak peduli apa pun itu jati dirimu..

x

 _Padahal dulu ketika aku masih sangat kecil, sikap kakak sungguh sangat berbeda.._

 _Dia menyayangiku.._

 _Dia memelukku dan mencium keningku.._

x

Little one, sampai sekarang aku masih menyayangimu..

Sampai sekarang aku masih ingin memeluk dan menciummu..

Tak ada yang berubah..

Semua masih sama seperti dulu..

Perasaanku kepadamu..

Tak akan bisa hengkang oleh waktu..

x

 _Selalu mengajakku bermain dan membawaku kemana pun ia pergi.._

 _Dimana ada kakak selalu ada aku.._

 _Dimana ada aku pasti di situ juga ada kakak.._

 _Selalu ada untuk satu sama lain dan tak pernah terpisahkan.._

 _Tak ada yang pernah bisa memisahkan kita.._

x

My little sweetheart, walau aku tak lagi berada di sisimu..

Tapi hatiku telah menjadi milikmu..

Tidakkah dirimu menyadarinya..

Ketika aku melihatmu untuk pertama kalinya..

Ketika kau masih seorang bayi mungil tak berdaya..

Kau telah mencuri separuh hatiku hanya dengan tatapanmu saja..

Setelah aku mencium kening manismu..

Dengan sukarela aku memberikan semuanya yang masih tersisa..

Sejak saat itu, hatiku telah sepenuhnya menjadi milikmu selamanya..

x

 _Aku bahagia.._

 _Walau tak lagi aku mempunyai ayah dan ibu.._

 _Walau mereka telah tiada.._

 _Setidaknya, masih ada kakakku yang menyayangiku.._

 _Aku bahagia.._

x

Walau dirimu jauh dari jangkauan ku..

Setidaknya kau aman dariku..

Ingin rasanya aku melakukan sesuatu kepadamu..

Walau aku tahu ini belumlah saatnya..

Maafkan aku adikku..

Gara-gara aku yang tak bisa mengontrol emosi dan perasaanku..

Kau yang harus menanggung deritanya..

I am so sorry little one..

Your big brother feels helpless about it..

x

 _Tapi hal itu kemudian berubah.._

 _Ketika aku beranjak dewasa.._

 _Ketika aku bukanlah lagi seorang anak-anak tapi telah menginjak usia remaja.._

 _tak tahu kapan pastinya.._

x

Aku tahu adikku..

Ini semua adalah salah ku..

x

 _Secara dikit demi sedikit, pelan tapi pasti.._

 _Kakak mulai menjauhiku.._

 _Ia tak lagi mendekatiku.._

 _Tak lagi makan bersama, tak lagi pula bercengkrama bersama.._

 _Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan yang tak aku ketahui??_

x

Aku melakukan ini untukmu adikku..

Aku menjauh agar kau tak tersakiti olehku..

Aku tak mendekatimu agar dirimu tak diserang oleh diriku.. Ini memang belumlah saatnya..

Dan kau my dear sweetheart..

Kamu tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun..

Tidak.. Tidak ada kesalahan sama sekali..

Aku tahu itu berat my little one..

Kita tak bisa lagi saling berdekatan satu sama lain.. Saling berbagi satu sama lain.. Dan saling bercerita satu sama lain..

Aku juga merindukan masa-masa itu..

x

 _Aku pun memberanikan diri bertanya kepadanya.._

 _Dan kemudian dia mengantarku keluar dari istananya.. Dan menaruhku pada rumah mendiang ibuku.. Sendirian hanya dengan seorang pelayan.._

 _x_

Akan jauh lebih baik jika kau tak berada satu atap denganku my little sweetheart..

I know I am heartless..

Menaruhmu kembali ke rumah mendiang ibumu..

Meninggalkanmu hanya dengan seorang pelayan..

Tapi, aku memang sudah tak punya hati lagi kan..

Hatiku sudah kuberikan untukmu..

Demi kebaikan mu, aku rela menyakiti perasaanmu..

x

 _Aku melihatnya yang kemudian berjalan pergi.._

 _Aku berlari mengejarnya.._

 _Aku berteriak kepadanya untuk jangan mengusir ku.._

 _Aku berteriak kepadanya untuk jangan membuang ku.._

 _Aku berteriak kepadanya untuk jangan meninggalkan ku.._

x

Apa kau tahu jiwaku menangis ketika aku mendengar semua teriakan mu itu my dearest one??

x

 _Jika aku salah.. Maafkan aku.. Aku akan jadi anak yang lebih baik.. Aku akan jadi anak yang patuh dan penurut.._

 _Tapi tolong jangan tinggalkan aku.._

x

Apa kau tahu dadaku berdesir perih ketika aku mendengar permohonanmu itu??

Hatiku yang telah hampa ini..

Masih bisa merasakan sakit..

Ketika mendengar rintihan pedih suaramu itu..

Aku mencoba meraih tangannya, tapi sebelum aku bisa memegangnya, ia menepisnya..

Tapi aku sudah membulatkan tekatku..

x

 _ **Singkirkan tangan kotormu dariku filthy half breed!!!**_ _Itu kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya.._

 _Aku kaget mendengarnya.._ _Mataku berlinang air mata.._ _Ini pasti hanya mimpi buruk.. Ya ini mimpi buruk.._

 _ **Kakak..!!**_ _Rengekku tak mempercayai ucapannya.._

 _ **Jangan sebut aku Kakakmu, aku tak punya adik yang lemah dan berdarah kotor sepertimu..**_

 _Dan setelah ia mengatakannya, sosoknya pergi secepat angin meninggalkan aku sendirian.._

 _Dapat dirasakan hembusan anginnya menghempaskan rasa berharapku.._ _Dan menyadarkanku.._ _Bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah mimpi buruk.._ _Bahwa ini adalah sebuah kenyataan.._

 _Kenyataan yang pahit dan getir.._

x

Maafkan kakakmu yang bodoh ini my little one..

Maafkan aku..

Aku berharap kedepannya, aku bisa membalas semua rasa sakit yang pernah aku lakukan kepadamu..

Dan aku hanya berharap..

Ketika waktu itu datang..

Kau bisa memaafkan ku..

Dan bisa memberiku kesempatan..

Untuk menyembuhkan luka yang telah sengaja kugoreskan..

Di dalam lubuk hatimu itu..

xXx

 _Waktu pun terus berjalan, dan aku semakin beranjak dewasa.._

x

Tak terasa waktu cepat berjalan, dan aku teringat mengenai dirimu yang semakin beranjak dewasa..

Kurang sedikit lagi, waktu kurang sedikit lagi..

Agar aku bisa kembali untukmu..

x

 _Pernah suatu ketika diriku secara tak sengaja melihat kakakku.._

 _Dan ia tidak sendiri.._

 _Bertiga, satu adalah pelayannya dan satu adalah seorang gadis kecil.._

 _Aku tak tahu siapa gadis kecil itu, tapi yang aku tahu dia adalah seorang gadis kecil dan seorang manusia biasa.._

x

Rin.. Itulah namanya my little one..

Ya.. dan dia seorang anak kecil juga manusia..

x

 _Tak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku.. Melihatnya dengan seorang gadis kecil.._

 _Membuat dadaku merasakan panas.._

 _Membuat hatiku merasakan sakit.._

x

Dadamu merasakan panas my little one??

Hatimu merasakan sakit my little baby??

Ohh My silly silly little brother,

Kau tak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan sebelumnya??

Tak tahu apa yang aku rasakan sebelumnya??

Ketika kau berada di sisi miko itu..

Sungguh betapa aku ingin mencongkel matanya ketika ia melihatmu..

Betapa aku ingin menebas tangannya ketika dia memegang mu..

x

 _Jadi dia meninggalkanku.._

 _Dan kemudian menggantikanku dengan seorang gadis kecil mungil itu??_

 _Sungguh berani-beraninya ia!??_

 _x_

Tidak!!! Aku tidak meninggalkanmu karena gadis kecil ini..

Kau telah salah paham my little one..

x

 _Anak manusia yang bahkan lebih lemah dariku.._

 _Bukankah kakak membenci manusia??_

 _Bukankah kakak memandang rendah pada manusia??_

 _Tapi mengapa dia membawanya??_

 _Apa yang berubah??_ _Apa!!_

 _Mengapa!??_

x

Adik bodohku yang manis..

Tak ada yang berubah..

Yang berubah hanyalah waktu..

Waktu yang aku berharap bisa bergerak lebih cepat..

Agar aku bisa dengan segera memiliki mu..

x

 _Bukankah half breed seperti dirinya masih lebih baik dari pada manusia biasa itu, iya kan??_

 _Tapi mengapa?? Apa yang salah dari diriku!??_

 _x_

Tak ada yang salah mengenai dirimu.. Tak ada..

Di mataku kau adalah makhluk yang paling sempurna..

Paling indah..

Yang hanya ada karena kau ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku.. Untuk menjadi milikku..

x

 _Melihatnya memberikan senyum tipisnya kepada anak gadis kecil itu.._

 _Yang dulunya senyumannya itu selalu ditujukan kepadaku.._

 _Apakah aku telah tergantikan.. Apa kah keberadaanku di hatinya telah tergantikan oleh manusia itu??_

x

Aku tersenyum karena aku teringat tentang dirimu..

Karena ketika aku melihat gadis kecil ini, yang aku ingat adalah dirimu..

Sosok dirimu my little one.. Tidak ada yang lain..

Aku tahu aku terlihat menyedihkan..

Aku belum bisa mendapatkan mu, aku belum boleh memiliki mu..

Maka hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan my little one..

Untuk mengobati rasa hampa yang ada di hatiku, karena telah lama jauh berpisah dari dirimu..

x

 _Aku pun pergi menjauh.._

 _Tak ingin melihat lebih.._

 _Menahan air mata yang mau mengalir keluar membasahi pipiku.._

 _Aku tak akan menangis lagi.._

 _Tak akan.._

 _Aku akan kuat.._

x

Kuatlah untukku adikku.. Kuatlah..

Janganlah kau terus mengeluarkan air matamu itu untukku.. Jangan..

Berhentilah dan menjadi kuatlah..

x

 _Kakak.._

 _Bukan.. Bukan kakak.._

 _Sesshomaru.. Ya Sesshomaru.._

 _Mulai sekarang aku tak akan lagi menyebutmu sebagai kakakku.._

 _Kau bukanlah kakakku lagi.._

 _x_

Ya panggil namaku my little one..

Aku lebih suka jika kau memanggil namaku..

Akan aku buktikan kalau aku bisa lebih dari hanya menjadi kakakmu..

x

 _Aku akan kuat dan aku tak akan menangis lagi.._

 _Apa lagi hanya untuk seseorang seperti dirimu.._

 _x_

Aku tahu kau belum bisa memaafkan ku..

Tapi Sesshomaru ini berharap, ketika kau mendengarkan alasannya..

Ketika kau telah mengetahui kebenarannya..

Kau bisa memaafkan ku..

Dan mau memberiku kesempatan, untuk mencoba lagi..

Memenangkan hatimu.. Hanya untuk diriku..

Menjadi milikku.. Untuk Selamanya..

xXx

 _Ketika dia mencoba mengambil tessaiga dariku.._

 _Ketika aku secara sengaja memotong tangannya, aku merasakan kesenangan.._

 _Melihatnya merasakan kesakitan.._

 _Setidaknya merasakan sedikit rasa sakit yang bahkan tak seberapa daripada ratusan tahun aku merasakan sakit karenanya.._

x

Aku hanya mengetesmu my little one, sejauh mana kau telah berkembang..

Rasa sakit karena tebasan pedangmu,

Masih tak seberapa besar dengan rasa bangga ku kepadamu..

Yuppp.. Aku merasa bangga karena kau telah bisa melukaiku..

Dan rasa khawatirku telah berkurang banyak, mengingat kau sekarang..

Telah tumbuh jauh lebih kuat, dari sebelumnya..

x

 _ **Tak perlu kau khawatir, Sesshomaru..**_ _ **Itu akan tumbuh lagi..**_ _Kataku mengeluarkan seringai, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkannya.._

x

Kau tumbuh menjadi seorang yang bisa mengeluarkan seringai huh.. My little one??

Aku akan merindukan seringaianmu itu..

x

 _Ketika aku mendengar kabar mengenai gadis kecil itu.._

 _Rin kah namanya?? Mati karena ulah dari serangan siluman serigala.._

 _Ada rasa senang di hatiku.._

 _Haha.. Tak perlu aku melakukan sesuatu.._

 _Kau ternyata mati sendiri huh gadis perebut saudara orang.. Dasar manusia kecil yang lemah.._

 _Memang tak pantas kau bersama dengannya.._

 _x_

Little Rin is Dead..

Dan yang aku lakukan hanya menatap mayatnya..

Yang bersimbah darah karena serangan siluman serigala..

Di umur ku yang telah dewasa ini, ternyata masih juga aku bisa melakukan kesalahan..

Aku mengulaskan senyum,

Ini lah salah satu alasan mengapa aku juga tak menginginkan my little one berada di sisi ku..

Dia hanya akan menjadi incaran..

Selalu menjadi incaran untuk seorang aku yang masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menjaganya..

Kalau aku tidak meninggalkan my little one,

Tentu sekarang bisa saja dia yang kini tengah berada di hadapanku.. Bukan Little Rin..

 **xxxxXxxXxxxx**

 _ **Dan kini telah tiba waktunya..**_

 _ **Setelah hampir 100 tahun aku menunggu,**_ _**Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan dirinya dan hatinya..**_

 _ **Aku sudah lama menunggu saat-saat ini tiba..**_

 _ **Tak perlu lagi diriku menjauh..**_ _ **Tak perlu lagi diriku berpura-pura..**_ _**Dan tak**_ _ **perlu lagi hatiku merasakan hampa..**_

 _ **Aku telah mencintainya sejak dulu..**_ _ **Tapi demi kebaikannya, aku menjauh darinya..**_

 _ **Sekarang, tibalah waktunya..**_ _**Untuk mengklaim apa yang dari awal sudah memang menjadi milikku..**_

 _ **You are mine my little one..**_ _**Be ready for it..**_

 _ **Karena aku akan mencuri hatimu..**_ _ **Seperti kau yang telah mencuri hatiku..**_

 _ **Karena aku akan membuatmu memberikan hatimu..**_

 _ **Seperti aku yang telah memberikannya kepadamu..**_

#tbc

 _PS: Maaf kalau ada typo, belum sempat editing. Aku ngetik hanya pake_ _hp._

 _Dan tambahan, di ce_ _rita ini Inuyasha hanya menganggap Kikyo sebagai temannya.._ _Tapi yang namanya Sesshomaru, kayak Inuyasha, cemburunya yang di dahulu in. Bukan pemikiran akal dan logika.._

 _Dan Kikyo mati karena Naraku.._ _Inuyasha tidak di segel karena diam-diam Sesshomaru nyelamatin dia.._

 _Sudah ngerasain manis-manis romance nya?? Kurang?? Mau lebih??_ _Kalau kurang tinggal tambahin gula aja.._

 _Atau malah ngerasain pedih-pedih bawang merah?? Kurang?? Mau lebih??_ _Kalau kurang tinggal olesin ke mata aja itu bawang merahnya_

 _Hehe.. Just kidding.._ _Chapter depan baru masuk ke cerita.._

 _Ini hanya pemanasan, dan gaya penulisan akan berbeda kok.. Bakalan normal.. Bukan kayak puisi.._


	3. 2 Sacred Promise (Janji Suci)

Melihat seringai kejam tuannya setelah tuannya itu berhasil melukai dan menebas tangan kiri kakaknya, dia pun memberanikan diri bertanya kepadanya. Tentunya setelah ia dan tuannya sampai dengan aman, kembali ke mansion peninggalan mendiang ibunya. Yang mana mansion itu terletak di tengah hutan yang sekarang hutan itu diberi nama dengan sebutan Inuyasha No Mori.

 **Apa kau membenci kakakmu Inuyasha-sama??**

 _Tidak, tentu saja tidak.. Walau aku ingin sekali untuk benar-benar membencinya.. Tapi aku tak bisa.. Lagi pula rasa benci membutuhkan tenaga dan hanya memenuhi pikiranku saja.. Aku hanya tidak menghiraukannya alias mengabaikannya.. Seperti angin lalu.. Menganggapnya dia tidak pernah ada.. Karena sesungguhnya dia memang tak pernah benar-benar ada di sisi ku.. Semenjak dia meninggalkanku.._

 **Tapi tuan.. Taukah kamu?? dia tidak pernah benar-benar meninggalkanmu.. Dia menjagamu dan melindungimu tanpa pernah kau menyadarinya..**

 _Haha.. Sungguh tak pernah bisa aku percaya kata-katamu itu.._

 **Aku bisa memberikan buktinya kepadamu Tuan..**

 _Ckkk.. Mengapa kau membantunya?? Mengapa kau tak membiarkanku melupakannya?? Tidakkah kau mengerti butuh hampir seabad aku untuk tak merindukannya?? Agar aku tak lagi mengharapkan kedatangannya?? Aku sudah capek.. Aku sudah lelah akan apa yang tak lagi bisa kumiliki.. Semua sudah tak seindah dulu.. Muram.. Suram.. Kasih sayangnya, rasa cintanya.. Tak bisa aku raih lagi.. Dia telah meninggalkanku karena dia telah bosan terhadap diriku.. Dia telah membuangku.. Di matanya, aku bahkan lebih buruk dan rendah dari pada seorang manusia biasa.._

 **Tuan bisa mengatakan seperti itu karena tuan sebelumnya tak pernah menyadarinya. Walau aku akan melanggar janjiku kepada Sesshomaru-sama, setidaknya setelah ini tuan tak akan lagi beranggapan buruk kepadanya. Setidaknya ketika waktunya nanti telah tiba, Tuan mau memberikan Sesshomaru-sama kesempatan untuk menjelaskan aksinya..**

 _Aku tak yakin.. Apa yang bisa kau buktikan untuk merubah pikiranku terhadapnya??_ _Dan kau berkata seperti dia mau kembali saja untuk mendatangiku.. Haha.. Sungguh kau sangat lucu.._

 **Itu simple saja tuan, aku akan membawamu ke masa lalu dan melihatnya dari sudut pandang orang ke 3. Dan tuan.. Walau tidak sekarang, kedepannya Sesshomaru-sama akan kembali kepadamu..**

Dan dengan itu Myoga melompat turun dari pundak Inuyasha, kemudian berjalan menuju pergelangan tangannya dan mengigit tepat di urat nadinya.

Dan semuanya pun menjadi gelap gulita..

xXx

Gelap.. Itulah yang Inuyasha ingat sebelum dirinya merasakan kepalanya yang pusing dan berputar-putar. Setelah ia berkali-kali mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk menjernihkan penglihatan yang sebelumnya kabur dan pudar itu.

Ia pun kemudian melihat kedua belah tangannya yang tampak transparan, lalu memperhatikan seluruh tubuhnya yang juga dalam keadaan yang sama. Ia seperti sesosok hantu, tetapi tidak mengambang dan kakinya masih menyentuh tanah, hanya tubuhnya yang tembus pandang saja.

Ia kemudian memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan melihat kalau ini adalah istana dulu tempat ia dan kakaknya berada. Tak ada yang berubah, semua masih sama seperti sebelum ia pergi dari sini. Dan ia tidak melihat adanya Myoga bersamanya.

Beruntung ia tidak berada disini bersamanya, kalau sekarang ia melihat Myoga brengsek itu, sudah dirinya injak-injak dari tadi kutu itu dengan kakinya, pikir Inuyasha dengan kesal dan marahnya.

Sebelum ia dapat melampiaskan kemarahan yang dirasakannya, tubuhnya yang transparan itu secara tiba-tiba ditembus oleh seseorang dari belakang. Dan dapat dilihatnya kalau sesosok itu adalah Inutaisho, ayahnya yang telah lama meninggal dunia.

Myoga benar-benar tidak berbohong, ia benar-benar membawa dirinya ke masa lalu.

Ia pun kemudian mengikuti dari belakang kemana ayahnya itu pergi dan kemudian ia terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa ayahnya ternyata sedang menggendong sesosok bayi kecil mungil di kedua belah tangannya.

Apakah itu dirinya??, pikir Inuyasha yang bingung. Ia tidak dapat memastikannya karena ia tidak dapat melihat mereka dari dekat. Wajah bayi itu masih tertutupi oleh kedua lengan ayahnya yang melindungi bayi itu secara protektif.

Ayahnya pun masuk ke dalam ruang Istana dan pergi menuju taman yang ada di dalamnya. Taman itu adalah taman pribadi yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh anggota keluarga Inu saja.

xXx

"Sesshomaru, sini coba lihat ayah sedang membawakan seseorang untukmu.." kata Inutaisho kepada putra sulungnya, tapi tampaknya anaknya itu tak menghiraukannya, dia masih tetap membelakanginya tak mau berbalik kearahnya. Sesshomaru masih saja sibuk dengan sesuatu yang sedang dipelajarinya di atas gulungan kertas-kerta perkamen yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Siapa?? Apakah itu ibuku??" Sesshomaru akhirnya membalas setelah ia melihat ayahnya yang tak kunjung pergi dari tempatnya itu.

"Bukan, tapi aku membawakan adikmu. Sini kemarilah apa kau tidak ingin melihatnya lebih dekat??"

"Adik?? Aku tak mendengar kalau ibu sedang hamil sebelumnya." Kata Sesshomaru, sambil sekilas menoleh ke arah Inutaisho yang sekarang tengah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ibumu memang tidak hamil lagi Sesshomaru, ini adalah anakku dari Izayoi" kata ayahnya sambil menunjukkan bayi yang sedang digendongnya itu kepada Sesshomaru.

"Hmm.. manusia lemah itu.." kata Sesshomaru yang walau mengatakannya dengan nada yang menghina dan mencela, ia menatap bayi hanyo itu dengan tatapan yang sangat berbeda sekali dengan nada suara yang dikeluarkannya.

"Jangan kau berbicara seperti itu pada Izayoi, Sesshomaru. Mau tak mau dia juga ibumu kan??" Inutaisho tahu kalau putra sulungnya itu memandang rendah pada ras manusia.

"Aku tak pernah menganggap sesosok manusia lemah itu ibuku. Bagiku ibuku hanyalah seorang yang melahirkanku saja." Kata Sesshomaru yang masih belum bisa melepas pandangannya pada bayi hanyo itu.

"Inukimi tak pernah memperhatikanmu Sesshomaru, wanita itu hanya menjalankan perjanjian yang telah dilakukan oleh para elders sebelumnya. Sebuah perjanjian perdamaian yang mengikat clan ku dengan clannya dengan cara melahirkanmu Sesshomaru. Dan setelah ia melahirkanmu, secepatnya ia pergi kembali pulang ke clannya."

"Aku tahu Tou-sama kalau lahirnya diriku hanyalah sebuah perjanjian perdamaian saja. Aku memang tak mengharapkan agar ibuku bisa mencintai dan menyayangiku sebagai sesosok ibu pada umumnya." Sesshomaru kemudian menatap ayahnya dengan mata emasnya, dapat dilihatnya Sesshomaru yang memang tak peduli pada ibunya sendiri.

Ibunya adalah seorang Alpha, begitu pula dengan ayahnya. Hubungan Alpha dengan Alpha memang bukanlah suatu ikatan yang abadi. Bukanlah suatu hubungan yang berlandaskan apa yang dinamakan cinta juga. Begitu pula dengan Alpha dan Beta. Beta hanya bisa melakukan ikatan abadi dengan sesama beta. Sedangkan Alpha sesungguhnya hanya bisa melakukan ikatan abadi dengan seorang Omega. Tak peduli jika mereka male ataupun female, Alpha, Beta dan Omegalah yang menentukan kedudukan mereka.

Dan ras Daiyoukai jarang sekali melahirkan seorang omega di clan mereka, itulah sebabnya hubungan Alpha dengan Alpha diperbolehkan agar bisa melahirkan keturunan Daiyokai yang kuat seperti sebelumnya. Dan itulah mengapa ayahnya, Inutaisho dapat dengan bebas menikah dengan orang lain seperti kepada Izayoi, seorang Putri Kerajaan dari Ras Manusia.

Sama halnya dengan Youkai dan Daiyoukai, ras manusia dibagi juga dengan Alpha, Beta dan Omega walau gen mereka tidak aktif seperti yang terjadi pada ras Demon. Sehingga manusia tidak mengalami yang namanya Heat Cycle dan Mating Cycle yang selalu dialami oleh ras Youkai dan Daiyoukai ketika mereka telah beranjak dewasa.

"Hyaaa.." terdengar bayi yang ada digendongan Inutaisho bangun dari tidur lelapnya. Hal itu membuat pandangan ayah dan anak yang tadinya saling tatap-menatap menjadi melihat kearah bayi itu.

"Siapa namanya Tou-sama??" kata Sesshomaru pada ayahnya, ia tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya lagi kepada sesosok adiknya yang telah membukakan mata emasnya itu.

"Inuyasha, Namanya Inuyasha. Aku tahu bahwa ibumu tak menyayangimu Sesshomaru, tapi setidaknya masih ada diriku dan adikmu ini. Kau tahu Izayoi meninggal ketika dirinya berusaha melindungi Inuyasha dari serangan pemberontakan Takemaru. Aku datang terlambat dan kini seluruh kerajaannya telah musnah dan hancur. Jadi hanya tinggal aku dan dirimu keluarganya yang masih hidup. Aku ingin kamu sebagai kakaknya untuk selalu melindunginya Sesshomaru. Apa lagi ketika aku tidak ada di sisinya."

"Hyaa??" kata Inuyasha kecil tak mengerti, ia hanya meraih ke dua tangannya ke atas untuk meraih wajah Sesshomaru yang mendekat kearahnya. Ia ingin meraihnya, tapi tangan kecilnya tak dapat menggapainya.

"Tampaknya ia menyukaimu Sesshomaru." Kata Inutaisho yang mengamati interaksi kedua anaknya itu.

"Hn." Kata Sesshomaru kemudian, mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Inuyasha kecil dan mencium manis keningnya itu. Tampak Inuyasha yang kemudian senang dan gembira karena akhirnya dapat meraih wajah Sesshomaru dan memainkan rambut putihnya itu ditangannya. Sesekali Inuyasha kecil menggenggam dan menarik-narik kemudian mengemut rambut Sesshomaru itu ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Tak usah kau suruh Tou-sama, mulai detik ini, selanjutnya dan selamanya, aku akan melindunginya dan menyayanginya. Sampai kapan pun dan dimana pun." Sesshomaru pun mengucapkan kata-kata itu, dan matanya menatap yakin ke arah Inuyasha kecil tanpa penuh keraguan sedikitpun. Ia seperti mengucapkan ikrar janji, janji suci yang bahkan jika ia melanggarnya, dia akan mati karena itu.

xXx

Inuyasha yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya bisa menatap tak percaya.

MYOGA!!! KEMANA DIRIMU KUTU!! KELUARKAN AKU DARI SINI. AKU TAK INGIN MELIHAT INI. INI HANYA KEBOHONGAN BELAKA. INI SEMUA HANYA ILUSI. YOU DAMN BASTARD, I WILL KILL YOU AFTER THIS IS OVER!!

Setelah mengucapkannya, tampak kepalanya kembali pusing, pandangannya kabur dan berputar-putar. Dan Inuyasha pun kembali dalam keadaan yang sebelumnya..

Keadaan gelap..

Sungguh benar-benar gelap gulita..

#tbc


	4. 3 Bagai Pungguk Merindukan Bulan

**Important Note:**

 **Umur Youkai/DaiYoukai/Hanyo secara umum** ,

 **0-50: bayi, balita**

 **51-140: anak-anak**

 **141-230: remaja**

 **231-5999: dewasa**

 **6000 dan seterusnya: ancient.**

 **Selisih umur Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru adalah 100 tahun.**

 **Jadi** **Inuyasha sudah berumur 10 tahun ketika Inutaisho membawanya ke istana untuk pertama kalinya dan otomatis Sesshomaru telah berumur 110 tahun ketika itu.**

 **Inuyasha berumur 130 tahun ketika Sesshomaru [230] meninggalkannya.**

xXx

Inuyasha bangun dari keadaan gelap gulitanya, ia berharap kalau dia sekarang sudah sadar dan kembali pada kehidupan nyatanya. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia tidak kembali di rumah mansionnya tapi dia sekarang masih berada di sebuah ruang, salah satu dari banyak ruang yang terdapat di istana. Dia masih berada di masa lalu.

Karena dulunya Inuyasha kecil selalu mengikuti kemana pun Sesshomaru pergi, ia pun sering tak memperhatikan dan menghafalkan mana ruang satu dengan ruang yang lain, mana arah-jalan satu ke arah-jalan yang lainnya. Mengakibatkan sekarang Inuyasha yang berada di sana, tanpa ada bantuan dari kakaknya, ia pun merasa tersesat. Ia hanya hafal ruang-ruang utama, tetapi tidak dengan ratusan ruang yang lain.

Jadi jika Inuyasha sekarang tak mengetahui dimana ia berada, itu merupakan suatu hal yang lumrah. Inuyasha kini pun berjalan keluar masuk dari satu ruang ke ruang istana lainnya. Beruntung ia tak perlu keluar masuk dengan membuka dan menutup pintu, dia bisa dengan mudah menembus dari satu pintu ke pintu yang lain.

Tapi walaupun begitu, ia tetap saja masih tersesat dan pada akhirnya ia kembali ke posisi dimana tadi dirinya berada. Satu jam sudah dia mencari jalan keluar dan ternyata dirinya hanya berjalan memutarinya. Inuyasha seperti berada di dalam sebuah labirin saja.

Damn, this Old Castle!!, teriak Inuyasha marah. Jika ini seperti sebelumnya, ia hanya perlu memanggil atau lebih tepatnya berteriak _'Pelayan!!'_ atau ' _Aniki!!'_ maka seorang entah itu kakaknya ataupun salah satu dari banyak pelayan langsung datang menemuinya.

 _[Para pelayan di istana ini, sistemnya seperti House-Elf yang ada di serial Harry Potter. Kalau mereka tidak dipanggil, maka mereka tidak datang. Dan istana ini sama seperti Hogwart, jika ada seseorang asing yang masuk, maka ia akan langsung memberikan warning kepada si tuan rumah dan bisa menyerang orang asing tersebut, jika mereka melakukan suatu hal berindikasi buruk seperti ingin mencelakai para anggota keluarga istana.]_

Tapi ia tahu kalau dia hanyalah sebuah bayangan, dan suaranya pun tidak dapat didengar oleh siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Dia pun mondar-mandir kesana-kemari seperti orang yang bingung. Ia ingin sekali menendang barang-barang yang ada di sana untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya tapi percuma, dirinya dengan barang-barang tersebut berbeda dimensi.

Arggg!!!, Karena tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, dirinya pun lalu mendudukan dirinya dan kemudian menyilangkan kakinya. Akhirnya menyerah pada keadaan yang ada. Mau tak mau dia pun memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

 _Kalau memang seperti itu sebelumnya, mengapa kakaknya menjadi seperti ini sekarang??_

 _Apa kah ada sesuatu yang lain??_

 _Apakah ada maksud yang lain??_

Diri Inuyasha akhirnya pun bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Memikirkan apa yang seharusnya dipikirkan. Otaknya yang selama ini tidak pernah digunakan untuk berpikir, akhirnya sekarang ini ia gunakan untuk memikirkannya. _[Kukira selama ini dia gak punya otak.. #plak langsung digampar oleh Inuyasha ketika Author-chan mengetikkan kalimat terakhir.]_

Dan seperti istananya itu dapat membaca apa yang tengah mengganggu pikiran Inuyasha, secara tiba-tiba ada seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya. Membuat diri Inuyasha terkejut dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

Dan seseorang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sesshomaru, kakaknya sendiri. Setelah Kakaknya itu masuk ke dalam ruangan, masuklah lagi seorang yang lebih tua, kalau Inuyasha tak salah ingat orang tua itu merupakan tabib besar istana.

xXx

Sesshomaru pun duduk di kursi singgasana yang ada di sana, sedangkan kakek tabib itu duduk berlutut di bawahnya.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya??" Sesshomaru menatap tajam ke arah orang tua itu.

"Hasilnya positif, seperti apa yang Yang Mulia kira sebelumnya."

"Dirimu yakin?? Kamu tidak salah kan??"

"Hamba tidak pernah salah Yang Mulia, dan hamba tidak pernah berbohong."

"Hmm.."

Melihat bagindanya yang kemudian hanya diam saja, si tabib itu pun mencoba untuk mengingatkan.

"Anda harus melakukan apa yang harus anda lakukan Yang Mulia, tidak bisa di tunda lagi. Jika tidak segera Yang Mulia lakukan, maka kedepannya resikonya juga akan semakin membesar. Yang mulia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi kan??"

"Sesshomaru ini tahu, tapi bukan berarti Sesshomaru ini harus menyukai caranya."

Si tabib itu pun berkowtow kemudian mengatakan apa yang seharusnya di katakan untuk kebaikan bagindanya,

"Tidak ada cara lain yang lebih aman Yang Mulia. Apakah Yang Mulia lupa?? Tentunya jika berada dekat dengannya, Yang Mulia sudah mulai merasakan tanda-tandanya kan?? Hamba hanya merasa khawatir Yang Mulia, tidak ada maksud yang lain.

Tentunya Yang Mulia tidak berpikir untuk menyerang dan menandainya _[mating and then give the mate mark by bitting, usually in the neck]_ sebelum waktunya kan?? Alangkah baiknya jika Yang Mulia mulai menjaga jarak terhadapnya. Tidak secara langsung menjauhinya tapi secara bertahap Yang Mulia. Ini demi kebaikannya sendiri Yang Mulia."

"Apakah itu harus??"

Tabib itu pun merasa lega, tampaknya bagindanya mau mendengarkan apa nasehat yang diutarakannya.

"Iya Yang Mulia, apa lagi tahun ini adalah tahun Yang Mulia akan mencapai usia kedewasaan. Disusul dengan tahun pertama Yang Mulia akan mengalami Heat Cycle. Belum lagi mengingat Yang Mulia juga sudah menemukan dan menentukan siapa mate anda, jadi Yang Mulia juga akan merasakan First Rut bukan hanya Heat Cycle saja. Hal itulah yang akan sangat berbahaya jika dirinya ada di sini Yang Mulia."

"Hn." Sesshomaru pun hanya melambaikan tangannya dan tabib itu pun berkowtow kembali kemudian berdiri dan langsung pergi, ia mengetahui bahwa kehadirannya tidak dibutuhkan lagi oleh bagindanya.

Setelah tabib istana itu pergi, Sesshomaru pun melambaikan lagi tangannya dan muncul sebuah Cermin Bayangan yang besar. Dapat dilihat di pantulan cermin itu, Inuyasha yang sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya di kamar tidurnya. Di sentuhnya wajah Inuyasha yang terpantul di cermin itu dengan lembutnya.

"Maafkan aku Little One, aku lakukan ini semua karenamu. I treasure you, I love you and I will miss you.." bisiknya.

Wajah Sesshomaru yang tadinya datar sedatar tembok, dingin sedingin es, menjadi berubah 180 derajat di hadapan cermin itu. Menunjukkan dengan jelas kalau ia sangat keberatan atas apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini.

"After this is over, please.. Don't you hate this Sesshomaru little one, don't you forget this Sesshomaru.. Don't you ever.. Ever.. And ever please.."

Dan dapat dilihat oleh Inuyasha, sosok Kakaknya yang tak pernah rapuh dihadapan siapapun itu, kini di depan matanya sendiri, tengah terduduk rapuh tak berdaya, memandang cermin bagaikan pungguk merindukan bulan..

"Little One.."

Sesshomaru pun masih duduk seperti itu.. Memandang seperti itu.. Bahkan sampai ketika Inuyasha merasakan waktunya telah tiba, untuk pergi dari tempat dan waktu itu..

xXx

Kali ini Inuyasha hanya berdiri terdiam, setelah ia merasakan kepalanya berputar kemudian gelap seperti kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya. 15 menit sudah ia membeku diam di tempat tak percaya.

Dan setelah ia berhasil menguasai tubuh dan pikirannya, tanpa memikirkan di mana ia sekarang berada, tanpa menoleh kanan kiri melihat keadaan, yang pertama kali dilakukan oleh Inuyasha adalah tertawa. Tertawa dengan terbahak-bahaknya seperti orang yang telah hilang akal sehatnya. Layaknya orang yang telah begitu gilanya.

Beruntung Inuyasha adalah seorang yang tak kasat mata sekarang, jika tidak, bahkan kakaknya pun akan berakhir tidak percaya kalau adiknya yang selama ini begitu dicintainya, bisa tertawa nanar dan segila itu.

#tbc


	5. 4 Detak Jantung Terakhir 'Not Edited'

Myoga tahu kalau apa yang dilakukannya itu telah melanggar perintah dari apa yang dimaui oleh Tuan Sesshomaru. Tapi dia melakukan ini demi kebaikan Tuan Mudanya.

Dia ingin memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua, memberi tahu tanpa harus dirinya berkata-kata.

Jika kamu mempunyai kemampuan untuk bisa menunjukkan, jadi mengapa harus kamu perlu repot-repot untuk menjelaskan??

Lagi pula jika hanya lewat kata-kata, Myoga yakin bahwa Inuyasha tak akan percaya atas apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya mengenai kebenaran Kakaknya itu.

Melihat aura Inuyasha yang langsung menjadi dingin seketika, ketika ia menyinggung nama kakaknya dihadapannya, sungguh membuat ia teringat begitu berbanding terbaliknya wajah dan aura Inuyasha kecil yang dulunya begitu ceria dan hangat, ketika dulu ia menyinggung nama kakaknya sekitar 1 abad yang lalu.

Ia hanya ingin membantu membangun jembatan penghubung antara hati yang telah terpisah oleh tebing curam, yang semakin lama semakin melebar dan mendalam. Ia hanya tak ingin apa yang seharusnya menjadi cinta sejati yang indah hanya akan berakhir menjadi tragedi semata.

xXx

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, setelah roh Inuyasha jatuh ke masa lalu. Myoga mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi. Tubuh tuan mudanya entah tanpa sebab apa pun mulai mengalami gejala yang tak biasa. Dimulai dari suhu badan yang tadinya normal menjadi semakin dingin dan dingin. Dan detak jantungnya, semakin lama semakan pelan dan lambat.

Myoga, yang tadinya hanya khawatir mengenai kondisi mental tuan mudanya itu, kini juga harus mengkhawatirkan bagaimana kondisi fisik tuan mudanya yang langsung jatuh akibat dari ulah yang telah dilakukannya.

Jangan bilang apa yang dilakukannya akan berbuah pahit pada akhirnya. Jangan di bilang apa yang telah dilakukannya, malah membuat tuan mudanya kehilangan nyawa berharganya itu. Jangan dibilang jika roh tuan mudanya telah terjebak di masa lalu dan tak bisa kembali. Jangan dibilang jika setelah ini dia beserta seluruh anggota keluarganya akan dihabisi, segera setelah Tuan Sesshomaru tahu apa yang telah dilakukannya, melanggar satu-satunya perintah yang diberikannya kepadanya.

Myoga, yang hanya memikirkannya saja, tubuhnya sudah bergidik ngeri, keringat dingin keluar, ia benar-benar tahu mengapa hanya Sesshomaru lah yang berhasil mendapat gelar Lord of the Western Land dan masih bertahan hidup serta menguasai Daratan Barat sampai sekarang ini.

Ia benar-benar tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Jika sebelumnya Tuan Sesshomaru tak tertarik pada Shikon No Tama, Myoga tak tahu setelah peristiwa ini, apakah semuanya akan berubah.

xXx

 ** _Sebelumnya di Masa Lalu,_** **_The Secret Room in the West Palace._**

Ia pun tertawa dan tertawa, tak dipedulikannya air matanya yang juga keluar dengan derasnya, jatuh satu persatu tanpa henti, mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia tak tahu, apakah ia merasa sedih, kecewa, senang atau pun bahagia. Kepedihan kah yang dirasakannya ini?? Atau rasa pedih itu telah berganti menjadi rasa lega?? Haha lega.. Rasa lega karena hatinya yang dulu ada, rasa hangat yang ada di dadanya sudah sirna dengan penuh kelegaan. Karena memang relung hatinya telah lama kosong. Lega dan tak berisi. Hampa. Dia masih bernapas tapi tak mempunyai semangat untuk terus hidup dan bahagia.

Hanya rasa benci dan dendam. Atas semua ketidakadilan.

Ia tak mau mengharapkan apa pun. Karena dari dulu ia sudah membuang harapannya itu jauh-jauh. Mengetahui ini, melihat ini dan menyaksikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tidak bisa menghilangkan apa yang telah dilaluinya selama ini.

 _Kesendirian.._

 _Perbedaan.._

 _Penghinaan.._

 _Rasa diskriminasi akan jati dirinya selama ini.._

 _Rasa rendah diri yang selama ini ia coba untuk selalu ia tutup-tutupi.._

Mengetahui semua itu, tak bisa menghilangkan rasa sakit, rasa pedih karena dikhianati, walau pun sebenarnya bukan itulah yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

xXx

 _Mengapa semua harus menjadi rahasia?? Apakah karena dia yang masih terlalu muda untuk menyadari hal itu??_

 _Atau apakah dia yang terlalu bodoh karena tidak bisa membaca apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di balik semua itu??_

 _Apa pun itu.. Semua yang telah dilakukan oleh Sesshomaru terhadapnya sampai sekarang ini, sudah menimbulkan luka mendalam di lerung hatinya yang paling dalam._

xXx

Setelah ia puas tertawa, akhirnya ia terduduk berlutut. Kepala menunduk dan mata menatap kebawah. Rambut putihnya terurai kebawah.. Menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Dan setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh bertubi-tubi membasahi lantai yang berada di atas wajahnya. Tak ada suara yang keluar, tak ada isakan tangis yang terdengar. Hanya air mata yang jatuh dari bola mata emasnya yang menjadi saksi bisu dari apa yang dirasakannya selama ini.

Ia sudah tak bisa lagi merasakan sakit, hanya kehampaan yang tersisa dihatinya. Rasa hangat dan nyaman yang dulunya ada disana, hanya menyisakan ruang kosong penuh dengan laba-laba berbisa.

 _Dag dig dug. Dag dig dug. Dag dig dug._

Dan tanpa Inuyasha itu sadari, detak jantung yang selama ini berdetak sesuai irama, berdetak tanpa adanya masalah apa pun sebelum-sebelumnya, menjadi lebih pelan dari biasanya.

 _Dag.. Dig.._

 _Dug.._

 _Dag.. Dig_

 _Dug.._

Ritme menjadi semakin lambat dan lambat, dan sampai pada akhirnya..

 _Dag.._

 _Dig.._

Detak jantung itu pun berhenti..

Bruk..

Dan tubuh Inuyasha pun jatuh sesaat setelah jantungnya itu berhenti berdetak untuk terakhir kalinya.

xXx

 **PS: Wow!! I can't believe I just killed the protagonist..**

 **Ohh Nooo!!! SESSHOMARU-SAMA PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!**

 **I PROMISE I WILL MAKE IT BETTER!!!**


End file.
